The Trail To Somewhere
by SunshineBear01
Summary: Aisha is back in Angel Grove. Why is Aisha back? Will her friends accept her back after four years? Will this be Aisha's dream or Aisha's nightmare? Will Aisha ever live her life without worrying about her niece? Warning is rated so for a reson.
1. Chapter 1

Don't take anything personal if I say a few things and don't get mad if I insult anyone. If you fell the need PM me and I will explain. I mean no harm.

Disclaimer I do not own anything you can recognize from the power rangers shows.

Claimer I do own the plot, Joy, Parker, Tyler, Roxanne, Rose, Simon, Kylie, Clover, Smoky, James, Genie, Carla and anything and anyone you can't recognize from the show.

"**The Trail To Somewhere"**

Plot: Aisha moves back to Angel Grove with her niece, best friend and the best friend son. After Aisha's older sister Marsha's sudden and violent death, Aisha wants to get a new start. Aisha had also heard about Rocky being missing. Aisha had just lost two friends in a car crash. Aisha's collage best friend Parker wanted to get out of town with his son Tyler. Parker's twin brother was one of the two people to die in that car crash. Aisha hopes she can fix things with her other friends, raise her niece and try not to go insane. Are Aisha and Parker more then just friends? Where is Rocky? Is there a mystery behind the car crash? Will the other ex rangers welcome Aisha back with open arms? What has Aisha been doing since she left four years ago?

**Chapter 1 "Arriving and Arising Issues"**

Aisha couldn't believe how much four people could have as she unpacked things.

Aisha put the photos of Marsha and Aisha as kids, Marsha and Joy, Aisha, Simon, Marsha, Kyle and Kylie together, Parker and Tyler with Parker's ex-fiancée, Parker, James and Genie, James and their baby girl Sydney who Parker and Aisha gave to the Angel Grove Adoption Agency two hours ago because they couldn't take care of three kids but asked the family whom adopts her to keep in touch.

Aisha hates to even think of little Sydney going into a bad family, living on the streets or even living in only a tent.

Aisha was excited, scared, worried, sad and a tad depressed all at once making Aisha a emotional mess hidden inside.

Aisha and Parker unpacked all their stuff with little Joy and Tyler running around the house.

"Don't they ever stop?" asked Aisha.

"I know Tyler won't. Remember he is half robot, half human. That is very hard to get down the fact my son is the only humanroid to have genetic powers and not have mental issues with being an humanroid," said Parker.

"Well, it's no ball game with Joy either. She is a bouncing ball of energy that keeps bouncing. Plus she is stating to use and developed her genetic powers. That she has three of that are very powerful and annoying. And also she can see ghosts, is attracted to them and talks to them," said Aisha.

"Well, Tyler makes fires, is super strong, and is immune to sickness and injury. The fire thing is an issues because he can't control it. I mean if you hit him it like hitting steal but when touch him he normal and you can hear and fell his heart bet. It's crazy," said Parker.

"Kids go pick out your rooms and don't fight over a room!" yelled Aisha.

"We need to get groceries," said Aisha.

"We need to get jobs, a baby sitter, money, doctors for the kids and get insurance," said Parker.

"Slow down there. We need to get groceries and a baby sitter first so we can leave the house with out the kids," said Aisha.

"I'll go help the kids pick a room and unpack," said Parker.

Aisha got the phone book and looked up babysitters.

Aisha called up some girl named Carla Carlson.

Little did Aisha know that were neighbors.

"Yes ,this is Carla Carlson, whom I'm I speaking too," said a peppy teenage girl.

"This is Aisha Campbell, I was hoping your could watch two kids that are living with me for a few hours," said Aisha.

"I love to but I have a few questions," said Carla.

Aisha knew this drill all to well almost by heart.

"No allergies, no pills, about three hours, two and three, one girl, one boy, the kids are special but not mentally, they nap at noon," said Aisha then giving Carla the address.

"What a small world, I'm your next door neighbor to the left," said Carla.

Carla came over right away with a basket.

"Welcome to Angel Grove," said Carla as Aisha opened up the door.

"I've lived her before I'm just moving back," said Aisha.

"Well, then welcome back," said Carla.

"My mom told me to bring over this basket of fruit," said Carla.

"Just to let you know we have no food so you'll have to figure something out. If you want you call for pizza or something. Don't freak out if things fly through the air, and little tiny fires break out. They will go away very quickly so don't call the Angel Grove Fire Department," said Aisha.

"Okay," said Carla not understanding why.

Aisha was find of happy that the red headed girl was such a ditz that she didn't understand nor will tell anyone.

"Don't worry the kids are in good hands," said Carla.

"I'm sure of it. Their names are Joy and Tyler. Both lost their mom so be careful with the word mom or mother. Joy is my niece and Tyler is my best friend's son and my godson," said Aisha.

Parker came down stairs.

"I told them to be good and do not give the baby sitter any problems," said Parker.

"Good," said Aisha.

"I'm Carla Carlson," said Carla.

"I'm Parker Peterson, nice to met you," said Parker.

"Come on Parker," said Aisha getting her purse and keys.

(In the car)

"That Carla girl is very strange," said Parker.

"More like a ditz," said Aisha.

Parker laughed louldy.

"The Lady of No Criticism finally states a person as a ditz," said Parker.

"Parker for God's sake stop it," said Aisha as she parked the minivan in Angel Gove Super Wal-Mart.

"I do have friends in this town so if things get out of hand, well, you know step in," said Aisha.

"No issue," said Parker.

Aisha didn't even get to get the milk, butter, eggs or meat products all picked out before she ran into a friend.

"Aisha!" yelled Katherine surprised to see Aisha.

"Kat," said Aisha.

"Well, well, time sure does fly," said Kat.

"I heard the Rocko is missing," said Aisha.

"Sadly it's true. Last week on a mission the whole team didn't come back so they made it look like they died but I know they didn't. Poor little Sky is only a year old and this is already happening," said Kat.

"Who are you?" asked Kat.

"Sorry, this is Parker. Parker this is Katharine," said Aisha.

"I like to be called Kat so call me that," said Katherine surprised by his firm hand shake.

"He is a friend I met in collage. I went to the Space Patrol Delta Cadet college so me and my older sister Marsha could get out of Africa. And he is only a friend nothing more," said Aisha.

"Yes, we are only friends. We put are money together to get a house. We would have more if we hadn't had three funerals," said Parker."I forgot to tell you that Marsha was killed in a hold up, brutally, leaving me to take care of little Joy who seen her mom be shot to death. And Parker's twin brother James and James's wife Genie were killed in a car crash leaving behind a little girl named Sydney who we gave to the AGAA about two hours ago," said Aisha.

"She'll go to the Drew family. A very nice family but they are business people, can't have kids and they want a baby girl," said Kat.

"At less little Syd will be going into a good family," said Aisha.

"What are you doing after shopping?" asked Kat.

"Job hunting," said Parker.

"No need just come work at Rocky's and mine restaurant and Aisha seriously come on I mean I know you got a degree to be a vet just go down to the Angel Grove Vet Clinic, they need a young new vet," said Kat.

"Sure anything that pays," said Parker.

"I'll come down to the clinic," said Aisha.

"But Tyler and Joy," said Aisha.

"No worries I'll have Tanya watch them. She needs practice. Did I tell you Adam and Tanya are having twins? I just hope that Tanya has another miscarriage. Poor Tanya is losing hope but I told not to," said Kat.

"Tell her I said doctors said that my Grandma Ashala would not live to be ten let alone have three sons and be eighty-two and going strong. All because she keep trying for kids, keep fighting and with every miscarriage she told her self that was God's way of saying that now was not the right time," said Aisha.

Kat made sure not to forget that speech.

"See you later," said Kat.

"Moving on," said Aisha.

Aisha was so happy to get out of the Super Wal-Mart.

"That place is a mad house," said Aisha as she turned.

Aisha went over to the client.

"Parker you won't believe it they just look up my name and boom I have the job," said Aisha excited.

"Well, the classes you took you aced and you graduated top of the class," said Parker.

"That's is for sure. Hope that everything will be as job as this," said Aisha getting in the driver side.

"I hate to be a downer but I don't think it will be," said Parker.

Aisha knew Parker was right but didn't want to admit it.

"We'll see," said Aisha as she parked the van.

Parker got all groceries and brought them in.

"Thank you Carla," said Aisha.

"No problem. Joy and Tyler were perfect little angles they ate went back upstairs and rarely came down," said Carla.

That scared Aisha straight away.

"Here is your money," said Aisha in a rush.

Parker was putting all the food away as Aisha went upstairs.

Aisha was surprised to see that Tyler was alive, safe and sleeping in bed.

Aisha went into Joy's room.

Joy didn't even move when Aisha opened the door.

Aisha checked her pulse.

There was nothing.

"Parker!" yelled Aisha.

Parker ran upstairs trying not the trip of wake up Tyler.

"What is it?" asked Parker.

"Call a ambulance. Joy isn't responding to me and I'm not getting a pulse," cried Aisha.

"God, please no," cried Aisha very softly.

Tyler got out his cell phone and called 911.

"How may I help you? What is your emergency?" asked a lady.

"My friend's niece isn't responding to us and she doesn't have a pulse that we can tell," said Parker."I'm sending a ambulance, We have a child who needs medical help now, how long has it been?" asked the lady.

"We just got home. We had a babysitter here who didn't even know that anything was wrong. We don't know," said Parker.

Then there was a big bang sound.

"What in the hell was that?" asked Parker.

"Hand the phone to me and go see," said Aisha taking the phone from Parker.

"I'm the child's aunt," said Aisha.

"Is her mom there?" asked the lady.

"No, I have custody of her," said Aisha.

"Any allergies?" asked the lady.

"No," said Aisha.

"Any medical issues?" asked the lady.

"No," said Aisha.

"Anything that isn't normal for a normal human being? I know that sounds stupid but we've had kids with special powers," said the lady.

"Special powers yes. She can move objects, talk to ghost, see ghost, transport to other realms ,alternate universes and world and talk to animals but the ghost thing isn't a special power," said Aisha as the ambulance got there.

The paramedics rushed up with a stretcher but this paramedics weren't from Angle Grove.

"We are form Mariner Bay. The Angle Grove Emergency is being investigated. How long has it been?" asked a woman with blond hair.

"I don't know. I leave her with a babysitter who I don't think has it all together and I come up to check up on here and had a friends call 911," said Aisha.

"So you're the guardian right," asked a man.

"Yes. Her mother is dead, she was shot to death," said Aisha.

"Okay, How are you related? I'm sorry but we didn't hear the answer to that because we got bad reception at the area we were in," said the man."I'm her aunt," said Aisha.

The blond haired woman tried to get Joy to breath then all of a sudden Joy gasped for air.

"We got her! You can come but hurry," said the woman putting the small girl on the stretcher.

"Parker, stay here with Tyler," said Aisha.

''Okay. That noise was Tyler falling out of bed again," said Parker.

"Tell him everything will be okay and do what even you need to keep him calm and safe," said Aisha almost fallowing down the stairs.

Aisha got in the back of the ambulance with the blond haired woman and the man got in the driver seat.

The woman but her on oxygen until they got to the hospital through IV like thing.

"Auntie Aisha, I seen mommy, Mommy was happy in heaven, She asked me to join her but I said I rather be with Antie Aisha and she sent me back, I seen two men who very kindly sent me back with a smile," said Joy trying so hard to talk.

Aisha couldn't believe it. Joy had been to heaven and seen Jesus and God and Marsha and came back to Aisha.

"God, thank you for giving me back Joy. I'll will promise to never miss a day of church without a very good reason and I will always have faith in you," thought Aisha.

Joy closed her eyes again but keep breathing.

"Did she say your name is Aisha," said the woman.

"Yes, why?" asked Aisha.

"I'm Dana Mitchell," said the woman.

"I'm the Lightingspeed Rescue. That's Carter he is also on the team too actually he leads it," said Dana.

"Kelsey will be ecstatic that I meet you. She's are yellow ranger. I mean she looks up at the things you, Trini and Tanya have done," said Dana.

''Tell her if she wants call me at this number or if you need anything. I'm a ranger again for the Space Patrol Delta. And if you need anything animal related analyzed or need help with pets give me a call. I'm a vet so here. This is my home phone number, this is my work and here is my cell. Don't use my home because I rarely answer," said Aisha.

"I'm sure Kelsey will call you," said Dana.

"Also at this rate we are going we'll need a consultants too," said Carter.''Stop it, and Carter drive," said Dana.

"We needed that but we were the first so we didn't have anyone to help us. I had Trini. Trini has helped me a lot since I became a ranger," said Aisha.

"At last," said Dana.

Dana got Joy into the hospital.

"I have Kelsey call and I'll ask her to ask how the little one is," said Dana then Carter rushed her out of the building.

"Kids," thought Aisha.

(Please Review. Hate it. Love it, Suggestions. Let me know)


	2. Chapter 2

Don't take anything personal if I say a few things and don't get mad if I insult anyone. If you fell the need PM me and I will explain. I mean no harm.

Disclaimer I do not own anything you can recognize from the power rangers shows.

Claimer I do own the plot, Joy, Parker, Tyler, Roxanne, Rose, Simon, Kylie, Clover, Smoky, James, Genie, Daisy, Carla and anything and anyone you can't recognize from the show.

"**The Trail To Somewhere"**

**Chapter 2 "Too Much Of A Good Thing Or A Bad Thing Means Something Different Will Happen,"**

Aisha sat at the Angle Grove Hospital praying that Joy would be okay.

Aisha told the receptionist that she was going outside to make a phone call and get her with the doctors say anything about Joy Campbell.

Aisha called Katherine hoping not to wake up Sky.

"Hey Aisha, what's up," said Kat.

"I didn't wake up you or Sky did I?" asked Aisha.

"No Sky is out like a light and I can't sleep," said Kat.

"Let me guess you have Caller ID," said Aisha.

"Yes," said Kat.

"This is such a nightmare. I get home and check on Tyler and Joy because the babysitter said they had been little angles and didn't bother her at all. Tyler was sleeping and fine but Joy wasn't breathing. A paramedic from Mariner Bay. Both the driver and the paramedic is power ranger. Lightingspeed Rescue," said Aisha.

"Is Joy okay?" asked Kat.

"I don't know. The doctors haven't told me anything. Can you call Parker. I gave you his number right," said Aisha.

"Yes, I'll call him but do I tell him to come over?" asked Kat.

"Yes, if Tyler won't wake up if he comes," said Aisha.

"Bye," said Kat.

"Bye," said Aisha.

Aisha went back into the waiting room even more sacred then before.

Parker arrived with Tyler in close in hand.

"I told you not to wake up Tyler," said Aisha.

"He woke up and begged to come with," said Parker.

"Anything let?" asked Parker.

"Nothing," said Aisha.

"Is Aisha Campbell here?" asked a man.

"Yes, that's me," said Aisha.

Can I speak to you privately?" asked the man.

"Sure," said Aisha.

"Joy is never lucky. We've seen this a lot with children. You already knew that ghost seemed to be attracted to Joy. That really help us. The house you lived in was a murder scene. A murder was shoot to death by cops after killing a fourteen year old girl. The Girl and you scared off the murder. We have asked a specialist to clean your house of sinister spirits away and protect you and anyone else living with out from sinister spirit attacks. Your house is the whole house not cleaned in California but it is the most recent case," said the doctor.

"Lucky her attack was not major and she'll be fine," said the doctor.

"Joy told us what the girl looked like and it was a match. Joy also said she seen her mom," said the doctor.

"Her mom died in a shooting last month," said Aisha.

"I'm very sorry. But the girl said her mom was cold and heartless," said the doctor.

"Because she really was and didn't want be to be with her but I still am. So if you can also ask your specialist to get ride of the spirit named Marsha that would help," said Aisha.

"He is right here," said the doctor.

"This lady moved into the Jones house. Clean the house and get ride of a spirit named Marsha," said the doctor.

"Campbell," said Aisha to finish the doctor's order.

"Right away," said the young man.

The man cleans Joy, Aisha, Tyler and Parker then made them come back to the house and told them to get in a circle.

The man got ride of the murder easily but Marsha was a hassle and it took Aisha to do it.

"Thank you," said Aisha.

"Your welcome," said the man as he left.

"Thank god," said Aisha.

"Why was mommy so cold and mean?" asked Joy.

"Before you where born I had to kill your dad in self defense. And your mommy never forgave me and resents me for it," said Aisha."My daddy was a bad man," said Joy.

"Yes very bad," said Aisha.

Joy and Tyler went back to sleep. Then Parker and Aisha slept.

Aisha woke out at four and set up the coffee and started making breakfast.

Parker got up at five in the morning.

"Good morning early riser," said Parker.

"I can't help it. Curger use to have us up so early I can't help it any more not to get up early," said Aisha smiling.

Parker got his coffee and leaned against the counter top.

"One thing I will miss when I do move out is your cooking," said Parker.

"You'll live," laughed Aisha.

Aisha opened up the curtains then Aisha screamed at the a man holding a gun at her right outside the window

"Duck!" yelled Parker pulling Aisha to the ground.

Aisha called 911 on the house phone.

"There is a guy with a gun outside my window. Please hurry there is two kids in the household," said Aisha.

"I'm sending police. Don't panic." said a man.

The police caught the man but not before he got a few shots in but the ones that came at Parker and Aisha missed and only one cop got shot in the arm put the bullet only skimmed it.

"That man. He was one of the three men that help up a gas station. He was the one who tried to kill my niece," said Aisha.

"We know and his lots of other charges and is going to prison for sure with no bail or work benefits too," said the cop.

The cops left.

"Parker you saved my live," said Aisha in shock.

"That's what friends are for," said Parker.

"I owe it too you. I mean you saved me so many times I can't even tell you how many times," said Parker.

"This won't be the end of this," said Aisha.

Parker got Tyler and Joy up and dressed for breakfast and to go to Tanya's.

Aisha served the food and had it set up before anyone got to the table to eat.

"Now Joy and Tyler you be good for Tanya," said Aisha kissing Joy goodbye and ruffling Tyler's hair.

Aisha put on her veterinarian coat and went to work.

Katherine showed put Sky to give Parker, Joy and Tyler a lift.

"I see Joy is fine," said Kat.

"Yeah. I think it scared Aisha more then it did Joy," said Parker.

(Tanya's House)

"Hey Kat," said Tanya."Adam just left," said Tanya.

"Tanya this is Parker. Parker this is Tanya. Tanya, Parker is a friend of Aisha who just got in town yesterday and she already got a job actually they both did," said Kat.

"He is also a ranger. Aisha became a ranger again," said Kat.

"Actually she did but she didn't like using them but did when it was needed," said Parker.

"So who are these two?" asked Tanya.

"This is my son Tyler and this is Aisha's niece Joy. Both lost their mother's recently so don't use that world. Be aware of genetic powers and watch out for little fires but don't worry they are still harmless," said Parker.

"I don't care if you say mom. Because I don't care about my mom," said Joy hastily.

"Don't say that," said Tanya.

"She got that from Aisha last night. Joy was attacked by a ghost and seen her mom's ghost and said that she was cold and heartless and Aisha told her that her mom was cold and heartless because of the fact that Aisha had killed Joy's father," said Parker.

"My daddy was a very bad man," said Joy.

"That's a messed up family," said Tanya.

"You know that house cleansing thing. Aisha mad the cleanser guy get ride of Marsha too. I truly think Aisha still has hatred to her sister. I think she always will," said Parker.

"Also Aisha will be picking them up because Curger wants me to look for Rocky's team up in the mountains with a trainee," said Parker."Oh please be careful," said Kat.

"I'm always careful," said Parker.

"Now you two behave," said Parker.

Kat gave Sky to Tanya and left for the restaurant.

(The Clinic)

Aisha had been busy all day with silly pet issues until now when it was getting dangerous.

"My puppy. Got hit by a car," said a teenage girl.

"Dr. Campbell. This puppy need help now," said the receptionist.

Aisha took the dog in right away.

"I promise your puppy is in good hands now go to school," said the receptionist.

"Don't make her. Call the school and tell them she is excused by the order of a vet and do not mark her absent and I'm sure she will finish her homework," said Aisha.

"What's your name dear?" asked the receptionist.

"Roxanne Hanson. I go to Handerford," said the teen.

"Come on in Roxanne," said Aisha.

"Let's do a X-ray here," said Aisha.

"Looks like a fractured leg. She will walk again but it will take a lot of care and money," said Aisha.

"My dad owns the Angel Grove zoo. An I go call him," said Roxanne.

"Here use my cell," said Aisha giving the girl her cell phone.

"Dad it's Roxanne. I'm using the vet's cell phone because Daisy got hit by a car but the vet said it will take a lot of care and money do I put her down or keep Daisy alive?" asked Roxanne.

"Roxy keep her alive. Tell the vet. I'll pay for it later," said a man.

"Thanks dad. Bye," said Roxanne hanging up and giving the phone back to Aisha.

"My dad said to keep her alive," said Roxanne.

"I was hoping that you would. I hate putting family pets down," said Aisha.

"What's your name?" asked Roxanne.

"Dr. Campbell. Aisha Campbell. Or you can call me Sha. I came back from Africa to here after leaving a long time ago. Only my friends remember who I am," said Aisha.

"You must have gone to school a long time," said Roxanne.

"Four years. I went to the Space Patrol Academy for collage while doing cop training. But I hate guns, killing people and seeing people die so I gave that up but I stayed a animal specialist. I moved her and became a vet just yesterday but I know what I'm doing. If you don't want to watch be do surgery please leave. Not a good idea to stay if you are faint at heart," said Aisha.

"I've watched animals give birth and watch the zoo's old vet doing surgery on animals my whole life," said Roxanne.

Aisha put the bone back in place and then stitched the dog back together. Aisha then wrapped the leg up.

"If you want. I can take her home tonight and help her get a little bit stronger so when you take her home she won't be super weak. And you and your family can come visit her if you want after three pm when I'm home," said Aisha.

"Sure thank you. I better go to school," said Roxanne leaving.

Aisha carried the dog back into a cage.

Then another emergency came in,

A German Sheppard and her just born puppies came in. The mother had internal bleeding and was abandon on the street with her pups and a person spotted them and brought them in.

Aisha tried everything to save the mom but her injuries where to major to save her.

"I couldn't save her. She was attacked by another dog early in life and wasn't treated and when she had the pups it cause her to bleed," said Aisha to the man who brought the dogs in.

Aisha looked at the puppies who were not even a day old. They all were healthy.

"I'll look after the puppies and when they are old enough to be sold. I'll give you a how many you want," said Aisha."I just want two," said the man.

Aisha had eight puppies in the same litter plus another who needs to be treated carefully.

Lucky the rest of the day was

very slow so Aisha had lots of time to take care of the puppies and give attention to Daisy.

Aisha was glad when it was two thirty and had to put the puppies in a basket. Aisha had been watching them closely it is still possible that the pups could die. Aisha put Daisy in a cage and carried her out to the van. Aisha was so glad she didn't work all day long.

Aisha drove to where Kat. had told her to pick up Joy and Tyler.

Aisha knocked on the door.

"Aisha come in," said Tanya.

Joy came running to Aisha and then Tyler who almost knocked Aisha over.

"Ty careful, you are very strong," said Aisha getting the two toddlers to let go.

Tanya put Sky in the play pin when he started to cry from being on is belly on the carpet.

"Tyler has a little fire issue but good thing Parker warned me," said Tanya.

"What's the story with Parker?" asked Tanya who was glad to talk to someone who wasn't a child plus Tanya loves to talk about other peoples relationship lives.

"We met in collage. I was friends with his twin brother's wife, Genie and then became friends with James and Parker. I'm sure Kat. told you I was going to the Space Patrol Delta Academy. All four of us where on the same team. James and Genie were killed in a care crash last week. They had a daughter names Sydney who gave to the AGAA," said Aisha.

"So how long have you know each other?" asked Tanya.

"Four years," said Aisha.''Who can you not fall in love with a single guy like Parker?" asked Tanya.

"He was married when a met him put got divorce two years later. Plus Parker is only a friend. I mean we were on a team together. There are certain things you just don't do. Like dating your friend's bother-in-law," said Aisha.

"Put he seems so nice. I mean Aisha your living under the same roof and you are practically a mother to Tyler," said Aisha.

Adam walked in.

"Don't you get it. We are only friends," said Aisha.

"Hi, Adam," said Tanya.

"Sha, when did you get in?" asked Adam surprised to see Aisha.

"Almost two days ago. Oh Adam this is my niece Joy and that's one of my friend from collage's son," said Aisha getting up off the couch.

"You didn't have to get up," said Adam.

"It's a habit I got form collage," said Aisha.

"Who were you talking about?" asked Adam. Adam had always been wanting to know who Aisha was interested in so he can look them up to make sure they are good people, he had been doing that since they were in middle school.

"Tyler's father. Who do not like," said Aisha firmly.

"What's the big deal about it?" asked Adam.

''They've know each other for years, worked together, live together and Aisha is practically a mother to Tyler," said Tanya.

"I see that point but Tanya they may just be good friends," said Adam.

Tanya seen what Adam was saying.

"So what's the problem with this guy?" asked Adam.

"You know my rules I made up since I was little," said Aisha.

"Yes. You reminded me and Rocky of them often growing up but the funny things all of them make sense now," said Adam.

"I won't date him because we both know that dating your friend's bother-in-law is huge fight and issue waiting to happen," said Aisha."That is true. That could ruin a friendship," said Adam.

"But she is died now," said Tanya.

"It still isn't right," said Aisha stubbornly.

"Actually I need to get home," said Aisha realizing it was two forty.

Aisha took Joy and Tyler and headed home.

(Tanya's House)

"Parker is suppose to look for Rocky and his team today so I hope Kat. reminders her later," said Tanya.

"You and Kat. should try to set up a mighty morphin power ranger reunion and maybe we will have Rocky too," said Adam. "Yeah. I'll talk Kat into it," said Tanya.

(The restaurant)

"Parker did you tell Aisha?" asked Kat as she put the chairs up.

"No. She wouldn't let me go," said Parker.

"I have a person picking me up so just tell Aisha," said Parker.

"Okay," said Kat.

"Please be careful," said Kat as she got in her car not wanting anyone else to go missing because of her husband, Rocky.

"I'm always careful," said Parker.

Kat picked up Sky and headed over to Aisha's.

(Aisha's House)

Aisha had Daisy in a heated cage that is on a set timer to then put ice on the leg. Aisha was nervous with the injured puppy in the basement alone.

Aisha keep the eight small puppies in the basket that Aisha had put them in at the clinic. Aisha brought a portable heated cage upstairs that would fit the basket in in. Aisha was also making mini puppy bottles with a special formula for puppies who are orphaned. Aisha had the eight little bottles heating up.

Tyler was still eating super at the table while Joy was looking at the little puppies.

"There is seven little puppies," said Joy.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven and eight little puppies in the basket," said Joy making a little song out of it.

It made Aisha laugh.

Joy had a little laugh that sounded so cute, think curly soft black hair, rich brown eyes but she had a not so fair shin. Joy was white but still a had a brownish touch to it though.

Tyler was tanish, more like a Hispanic colored skin, straight brown hair with a few strips of black, light brown eyes and his laugh came right from his belly like his dad's.

Kat rang the doorbell.

"Come in Kat," said Aisha opening up the door.

"Hi, Sky," said Aisha in a soft tone.

Sky hid into his mom's shoulder.

"Shy, I see," said Aisha.

"Normally he isn't," said Kat surprised by her son.

"Parker is going on a mission with a rookie to find and rescue Rocky and the others," said Kat.

"I just hope he comes back and doesn't leave me with his son to take care of. Because when those to get older. I wouldn't be surprise if they date," said Aisha.

"Yeah. See what you are talking about but at less in will be Tyler," said Kat.

"It's kind of strange to think that those two could ended up marrying each other," said Aisha.

"Yeah, I guess, but not really you and Parker may not have feelings but Joy and Tyler might because they are different then you two because Tyler's mom and Joy is your niece," said Kat.

Aisha agreed with Kat.

"Me and Tanya are going to try to put together a reunion. Maybe we will have Rocky too. We will need your help with getting the word out. Here is all the email addresses and I talked to your boss who I ran into at the restaurant. He said that your work in phenomenal. He says if the puppy makes it he'll give you all the time your need to help us and to work with the little puppies. He told me he hasn't had a vet that holds the place as good down as him in a very long time. Logan Hanson who owns the zoo said that he might offer you a job at the zoo as a zoo vet put you can work three days a week there and three at the clinic," said Kat.

Aisha knew in her heart that is what her sister dreamed off for Aisha to have a perfect career life. Aisha then remembered the one sister who never got that chance.

Aisha got Kat some coffee then fed the little pups.

Aisha turned the news on.

"Only two weeks ago a young lady was shot to death. Her daughter, sister, a friend and that friend's son managed to live. Now all three of the murders are in custody. One tried to kill the friend and the sister this morning. Police found the other two dead because their coworker killed them," said a news lady.

"To those surviving people who may be watching it is now safe," said the news lady.

Aisha sighed with relief in those words she just heard.

Aisha looked into the mirror and saw something that terrified her. Something that should be dead.

Parker came into the living room with Rocky.

Parker jumped up in the air when he seen what was looking at him and Aisha.

The thing's eyes her so cold and mean.

It wrote _Death is coming and you can not run from death form It because It is everywhere_.

Aisha's heart stopped for a moment at those words.

"Rocky," said Kat jumping up so happy to see her husband.

"Katherine," said Rocky hugging her wife.

"Daddy," said Sky.

"My little Sky," said Rocky picking up his son.

The last words that Marsha had said rang in Aisha's head, _You have no life or future you are. Just an idiot girl with no life_.

Aisha wanted to cry but didn't not in front of her friends.

What was that thing in the mirror, What will happen now, Who is Aisha with, and what does Death is coming and you can not run form It because It is everywhere.

(Author notes Please review. Warning the story will get very dark and tense real soon. _It _is not a mistake you will have to read on to see what _It_ is.)


	3. Chapter 3

Don't take anything personal if I say a few things and don't get mad if I insult anyone. If you fell the need PM me and I will explain. I mean no harm.

Disclaimer I do not own anything you can recognize from the power rangers shows.

Claimer I do own the plot, Joy, Parker, Tyler, Roxanne, Rose, Simon, Kylie, Clover, Smoky, James, Genie, Daisy, Carla and anything and anyone you can't recognize from the show.

Warning: A Character's death, dram and language.

"**The Trail To Somewhere"**

**Chapter 3 " The Demon Curse and A Loss"**

Aisha sat up in bed and got up quietly trying not to make a lot of noise. Aisha had been tossing and turning all night and feeding the little puppies every two hours. Aisha splashed her face with water in her bathroom.

"It's only a dream, plus it is already over. Dad's in prison, mom's dead, River is dead, everyone else is safe and Marsha is dead. "Everything is alright," whispered Aisha to her self.

Aisha went downstairs to hear a typing sound but no one was downstairs and she went over to the computer put it was gone and the computer was off.

Aisha went into the kitchen to start making the puppies' bottles and noticed the window was open.

"That's not like Parker to leave the window open," thought Aisha.

Aisha closed the window.

Aisha felt a ice cold breeze and then everything went icy and black.

Parker found Aisha out cold and everything was icy cold. Parker woke up Aisha by dumping water on her.

"What happened?" asked Aisha.

"I don't know. I think you fainted," said Parker.

"Does anything hurt?" asked Parker.

"Besides my head a stomached, but my stomached already hurt," said Aisha.

"Can you stand?" asked Parker.

"Yeah," said Aisha getting up and being careful not to fall again.

"Did you leave the window open?" asked Aisha.

"No, why," said Parker.

"I had to close it before I passed out," said Aisha.

"And it is open again," said Aisha.

"Did you lock it?" asked Parker."Yes," said Aisha.

Parker had trouble shutting it something was holding it open.

Parker shut it tight and locked it.

"I heard a typing sound too," said Aisha.

"Strange because I heard a humming sound in the living room by the window," said Parker.

"Humming Rocky bye Baby over and over," said Parker.

"I use to sing that to my baby sister River. River use to fall asleep to it," said Aisha.

"Why do you say used to?" asked Parker.

''River died as a baby from my dad using a demon curse to kill her. I know it was a demon curse because I watched River die," said Aisha almost in tears then Aisha went into the hall and the humming was still there.

Aisha opened up the door to see what would be a fourteen year old River. River's spirit seemed to see Aisha there then Aisha sang Rocky bye Baby and River seemed to leave after that then Parker came into the warm room, a homey warm.

"It wasn't her that did that to you," said Aisha.

"Maybe Marsha is back. I did see her in that mirror in all. I mean we saw _It," _said Aisha.

Aisha's brother Kyle appeared out of no where.

"You mastered your powers," said Aisha.

"Yup," said Kyle.

"Parker this is my little brother. He is real," said Aisha.

"Good," said Parker.

"Kyle this is a friend of mine named Parker," said Aisha.

"Grandma Ashala was found dead this morning it was the demon curse. Dad escaped prison and is heading this way and now he has followers. They are out to kill. Simon got attacked by a alone lioness who we had to kill to get her off Simon. Simon got lucky and only lost half of his left light. Good thing he is a righty. I'm going to get her cubs before the others so they don't get killed and I'll take care of them until you can see if the zoo here wants them. I'll have your lioness, Savanna mother them for now. I mean she still lives in her cage in the back yard. I still take her for her daily runs but she does miss you," said Kyle.

"I would think so, I mean I raised her from a very tiny cub," said Aisha.

"Grandma wanted theses things to go to you and Marsha. So Marsha's things go to Joy. Right is yours and left is Marsha's/Joy's. Take care," said Kyle disappearing.

"Spirit travel," said Aisha.

"Okay," said Parker.

"Two fates will cross soon and be forever changed. On person will die today but there will be rebirth of another long dead. One will raise up and save the people they will be traveling with from a new evil force and a war will began but it will end with the good wining for now until a new evil comes that will be very powerful created by a teenager and a team will have to fight once again to save each other and the world. Two kids will be born, twins, one girl and one boy, the boy will die at age 17 but the girl will live on for many years. All of the Power Rangers will discover a secret that will keep them alive for many years then they are suppose to live but they will die someday but not in vain," said a voice almost in a whisper.

Aisha went at five to drop off Daisy at the Hanson house trying to forget that voice.

"Doctor Campbell, please come in," said Logan Hanson.

Aisha came in with Daisy.

Aisha was surprised that even though the family was very rich they still normal life but the house was huge though.

"Can I see how well Daisy has recovered?" asked Logan.

"Yes," said Aisha letting Daisy out of cage.

Daisy slowly ran over to her owner.

"Amazing. Most dogs' have the leg removed but Daisy didn't and by the second day of your treatment she is able to run slowly. That is amazing for any animal that got a major leg injury," said Logan.

"I grew up helping animals," said Aisha.

"That's some special gift you have," said Logan.

''How did you do it?" asked Logan.

"A heated cage that put ice on the leg on a timer so there wasn't too much heat or too much ice," said Aisha.

"I talked to two of your friends. One was Katherine and the other was Parker. Both spoke very fondly of you. Parker told me that you are an animal specialist and that you where trained by the Space Patrol Delta. Parker also told me that your have a three year old niece as well that also loves animals," said Logan hoping to confirm all of what he has heard.

"I am a animal specialists, I was trained by the S.P.D. and I do have a three year old niece who also loves animals. I went to the S.P.D. academy for four years," said Aisha.

"I also raise my niece because her mother was killed and her father was killed in self defense by me," said Aisha.

"I'm sorry about the mother," said Logan."I'm not. Joy, my niece, will have a better life with me anyway. My sister wasn't a mothering type," said Aisha not sure of her own words.

Logan of all people knows that in big cities people have to kill another persona t times to save their lives and the lives of other.

"At the zoo I need a new vet. I talked to your bosses who told me that if you take it you will only be called in for big issues or big appointments or if there is a huge problem. See are old vet fell into the shark aquarium and got eaten. Don't worry we got a marine specialist handling the water animals and the polar region animals. I would need you to start with the African animals and later on the Asian, South America, Australian and European baby and young animals. The African animals are the zebras, wildebeests/gnus, African Elephants, hyenas, African wild dogs, lions, leopards, cheetahs, aardwolves and aardvarks but only as babies if they are rejected, or hurt and some older one that are hurt or being attacked by the others if they are a smaller animal that is tamer then a lion," said Logan.

"Sure I'll take it," said Aisha.

"I grew up in Africa. I raised a lioness and I use to play with a protected herd of African Elephants. They lived on a sanctuary that my grandmother founded and worked on. Now my young brother owns the sanctuary but can't keep lions there because it is too close to a wild zebra herds' feeding grounds," said Aisha.

"Three lion cubs were orphaned because the pride's dominate male was killed and the pride split up and the mother was killed because it attacked a man who didn't see her and the cubs. My bother who owns the sanctuary is taking them in so the village people don't kill them or put them on the black market," said Aisha.

"Well take them after you hand raise them. Once they start to get some wild habits we'll slowly put them in with our pride. Also if you can teach the lions not to attack dogs because our lions are always scaring the poor African wild dogs who are too close to the lions' cage," said Logan.

"Alright, and please take this video of African Animals and here is accesses to the twenty four seven secretly camera for the African enclosures inside and outdoors. Hint you can zoom in on certain species and here it that vet emergency/vet call in for the clinic," said Logan.

Aisha had trouble holding everything in her arms.

Aisha made into the van before she dropped everything.

Aisha put the beeper into her pocket.

Aisha was driving back to the house when a creature ran in front of the car.

Aisha could see the saggy black thing's red glowing eyes plane as day. Aisha went into a complete stop.

Aisha's animal spirit sacred it away.

"That god that demons are scared of bears," said Aisha to her animal spirit.

Aisha drove back to the house to find Parker gone and then Joy and Tyler ran to Aisha if almost scared. Aisha was scared for once. Aisha got Tyler and Joy out of the house of hell and then put them in the van and sped away as fat as she could drove Tanya and Adam's place.

"God please," whispered Aisha.

Another demon appeared on the rood.

"Spirit of the Bear," said Aisha.

The bear scared off the demon for now.

Aisha drove right to Tanya's scared to death and with two kids in the back just as scared and Aisha was so glad when Tanya opened the door.

(Tanya's and Adam's House)

"Aisha," said Tanya.

"What happened?" asked Tanya seeing fear in Aisha's eyes.

"I don't know. It started with only ghost of my family in the house now demons are fallowing me where ever I go. Parker is gone just gone. I managed to get Tyler and Joy out. I don't know what to do," cried Aisha.

"Did anything happen the night before?" asked Tanya.

"My sister's ghost writing on a mirror wrote _Death is coming and you can not run from death form It because It is everywhere_," cried Aisha.

Aisha could tell Tanya had been crying too.

"I'll call Adam and tell him it is an ranger emergency," said Tanya.

"Aisha, I also lost both of the babies. I wonder if this is connected to the babies' deaths," said Tanya.

Joy was still crying form fear.

"Shh," said Aisha.

"It was mommy. She was so cold and mean. She tried to kill me," cried Joy.

"Ty what happen to your dad?" asked Aisha.

"Something took him as he tried to get me and Joy out. But daddy tried to fight but he wasn't strong enough," said Tyler.

(Tanya on the phone)

"Tanya, you know what this is like now," said Adam."Adam it's not that. Aisha just came over here. You better come home because I don't know what to do," said Tanya.

"Alright. I have no kids until noon," said Adam.

"Thank you," said Tanya.

"Just hold on a minute," said Adam.

Tanya and Adam hanged up.

(The Living Room)

Joy had clamed down and Tyler was still not talking much as if scared of something evil.

"Adam's on his way," said Tanya as she sat down on a lounge chair.

The demon beast hit the door as Joy screamed and attached her self to Aisha's side.

"Be quiet," said Tyler in a soft voice like his father does.

_It_ went way for now but it would not stay that way for long.

"Tanya we need to put these two into a safe place," said Aisha.

Tanya opened the door to a storage room under the staircase.

Tyler went into with little fear but Aisha had to fight to get Joy off her and in the room.

Adam came in the room.

"What was that?" asked Adam.

"A demon beast," said Aisha.

"The kids are in the secret room," said Tanya."Good by the size of that thing they should be safe," said Adam. "The house looks like it when through a war and hell," said Aisha.

"I can believe it if there is twenty of those things in there," said Adam.

"Tanya, Parker is still in there if he is alive it will be a miracle," said Aisha.

Aisha felt super weak and like her stomach was out to fall out then Aisha fainted luckily she was already she was sitting downs.

"Adam!" yelled Tanya.

(Aisha's Dream)

"Aisha," said a soft wispy voice calling out to Aisha.

"Marsha," said Aisha.

"That ghost in the mirror wasn't me it was a demon. Parker is dead. You can't give up Tyler or Joy because it will mess up the future and raise them good because they are the future of the world. I always wanted you to take care of my child. You will make a great mother and grandmother someday. And Aisha I always loved you. Aisha I'm sorry for doing what I did I lost control of my life and couldn't take it anymore," said Marsha.

"Don't blame your self for what happened," said River.

"Your were only a child," said River.

"Don't blame your self for the accident," said James.

"And we are happy that you gave Sydney to the agency who gave her to the Drew family but don't worry you'll see her again," said Gene.

When Gene and James left a scar that was healed, tore open again in Aisha's heart.

"Aisha, take care of Tyler, raise him to be good. I still bet that Tyler and Joy will be together someday. And while your at find a guy too. I left a lot of money for you, Joy and Tyler and yes I did write a will after James and Gene's death. You are the garden and you take care of Tyler since you are his godmother and my family, well, I have removed them form me and my son and if you want give Tyler to my sister who is moving next door to us but don't let her leave the city without you and joy and Aisha do start to date again," said Parker.

"I promise I will raise Tyler the best I can along with Joy and I will not give up. I will do the very best I can," said Aisha.

Aisha woke up dizzy and hurting.

"Sha" said Adam.

"I'm okay. Just some ghosts decided to talk to me," said Aisha almost in tears.

Aisha said nothing and when another demon beast appeared.

"Mimi nina uhuru kwa Shetani na mimi malakia nitaangalia mimi" said Aisha to the beast.

The demon disappeared and it was all over, every little thing was over but more evil will come again.

"It is over and the demon curse can not hurt anymore," said Aisha.

"But at what price?" asked Adam.

Aisha didn't answer.

"Call the police to my house you'll know then," said Aisha letting Tyler and Joy out.

"All over?" asked Tyler.

"Yes Tyler it's all over." said Aisha.

"By the blood of another," said Joy.

"Yes," said Aisha not heading the truth from them.

"Tenda si sema aka jina tena," said Aisha.

"I can still speak about him right?" asked Tyler.

"Yes, but only after two days then we can speak his name again," said Aisha but Aisha decided that only for the kids because they are what the demons were after.

"Okay," said Tyler and Joy together.

(Aisha's House)

Adam and two policemen entered the house with caution.

The couch was flipped over with the two cushions were under it, the pictures on the fireplace were still in their place and in good shape, glass from the windows were all over the floor in the living room.

They three men entered the kitchen where they found Parker died.

"Who lives here?" asked one of the policemen.

"My friend, him, his son and my friend's niece all live in here," said Adam.

"My friend, his son and my friend's niece are all in my house," said Adam.

"She told me she left to go to meet her boss came back to find the two kids alone and the house a mess, put them in her car and drove over to my house and then my wife called me," said Adam.

"I would leave too and go to anywhere but here. I'm able to sense evil presence as a gift. There was many very strong evil presences but a very powerful good powers got rid of them," said the other man.

"That would be my friend she has powers like you," said Adam.

"Works for the government," said the man.

"Use to but quiet to take care of her niece," said Adam.

"I'm Jake, I work with the Space Patrol Delta," said the man who had the powers.

"My wife is also in the S.P.D. but as a technichen," said Jake.

"And I'm Frank, the newbie that worked with him to save a team," said the other man.

"Parker here and Frank saved me, my wife and out leader," said Jake.

"I know your leader," said Adam.

"I didn't know he had a son," said Frank.

"I did, I also knew your friend too she use to lead the team under us. She was very good but the big boss was very hard on her because she was a female leader and she wasn't white but that didn't stop here. She also helped my wife with learning how to control her powers," said Jake.

"I also knew her sister who was a real pain to work with and they fought like cats and dogs together," said Jake remembering the two young black women.

"We'll call in the Silver Guardians," said Jake.

"They'll get this place cleaned up, I mean get any evidence of a demon cleaned up and search the place to make sure that it was not caused by a spell or a drug," said Frank.

"Don't worry we won't tell them about the kids or at less if it can be avoided," said Jake.

"I owe Parker and Aisha a lot," said Jake.

"I mean Parker saved my life and my wife's life once and Aisha saved my life and my wife's life many times, I lost countless times," said Jake.

(Adam and Tanya's House)

Aisha called Parker's sister after Adam got back.

"Selena, your brother was killed by a creature," said Aisha lying to Selena until she got here so she can tell Selena that her brother was a ranger and so was herself and what killed Parker was really a demon beast.

"Oh my god," said Selena.

"Selena if you get here to Angle Grove since you bought the house next door to us. Will you take custody of Tyler because I can not afford two kids under the age of five," said Aisha.

"And your brother would want that but do not let your parents near him because your brother told me he never wanted your parents to ever be with Tyler," said Aisha.

"I know. They both died two days ago. I was going to call to tell Parker but now I will be planning another funeral," said Selena.

"I guess so," said Aisha.

"I'll be down there in three days so I can get a moving service," said Selena.

"I'll go down the town hall and give Tyler to you," said Aisha.

"Then I'll sign the papers when I get there," said Selena.

"Bye," said Aisha.

"Bye," said Selena.

Then Aisha started to cry everything hit her at once.

"Marsha, my sister, is dead, my Grandma Ashala is dead, Parker is dead and they aren't coming back," said Aisha in a whisper almost in tears.

"Are you okay?" asked Tanya.

"Yes, no, maybe," said Aisha almost in tears.

"It is okay to be upset," said Tanya.

"Please just leave me alone," said Aisha almost in tears.

"Okay," said Tanya leaving Aisha alone.

(The Kitchen)

"Is she okay?" asked Adam.

"No," said Tanya.

"I'll talk to her," said Adam."You can try," said Tanya.

(The Living Room)

"Aisha," said Adam.

"Please, Adam,"said Aisha almost in tears.

"Please don't push me away," said Adam.

Adam sat down next to Aisha then Aisha started to cry.

"It will be okay, me and Tanya will help you till you can hold your own," said Adam.

"Adam that's not it," cried Aisha.

"I've lost everything I care about, all because of these dam Demon Curse," cried Aisha.

"I got to go back to work," said Adam getting up as Tanya came in and sat down next to Aisha.

"Aisha you have gave me a lot of guidance by letter. Remember you told me how to cook Adam's favorite dish, when me and Adam were having arguments you told me that arguments come and go but don't let Adam slip away from me," said Tanya.

"I knew that because Parker did ask me out and I tried it for two week and told him it was too strange sating my friend's brother-in-law, he understood me and still stayed a good friend ," said Aisha.

"He saved me from a very bad realionship after him. I never loved that guy ether but I was too scared to turn him down. He would hurt me by trying to beat me but Parker he saved me from him. He was going to kill me and Parker knocked him out. He was locked up for life," said Aisha.

"You know Adam snores really loud. Actually the first time we slept together I thought a moose was outside because are Honeymoon was in our up north Wisconsin house," said Tanya.

Tanya and Aisha started to laugh so loud Adam was about to leave and he thought Aisha and Tanya had turn into hennas.

"You two sound like hennas" said Adam.''But you snore like a moose," said Aisha.

Adam turned red as a cheery that was ripe.

"Well, I wasn't scared of a catfish," said Adam.

"I was five and you and Rocky let you bit my hair," said Aisha.

"You know Parker would not want me to mourn about him," said Aisha.

"Aisha, Parker may have died but now you won't fell guilty if we get you to date someone," said Tanya.

"And now you can have fun," said Adam.

Aisha just smiled knowing Adam and Tanya were right.

"Aisha, we decided to hold the reunion at are up north Wisconsin house and we told all the Mighty Morphin rangers to meet us here frist," said Tanya.

"And can you please cook?" asked Adam.

"Yes for the beginning but not for the whole thing if we are up there long and how long will we be there?" asked Aisha.

"We are palning a month, you don't have too cook once the main party is over and you can bring the four pupies left and the three lion cubs your brother left on the doorstep," said Adam giving Aisha the puppies basket and a cage with the lion cubs in them.

"Great now I have four pupies left and three lion cubs," sighed Aisha.

"It will work out I hope. Now I need to wean the puppies so I can give the cubs milk with out having to spend that much more money," said Aisha.

"What do the cubs eat at this age?" asked Tanya.

"Red meat mixed with milk for breakfast and lunch but only milk for super," said Aisha.

"Yuck," said Adam.

"Well, they are carnivors, Adam, they eat meat and they are too little to eat just meat," said Aisha.

"Well, with all losses they are gains," said Aisha petting a puppy.

This puppy was runt but it was not small at all it was bigger then the other pups. She was also white meaning she was the very rare White German Sheppard.

(Author Notes: Please review, love it, hate it, let me know, Mimi nina uhuru kwa Shetani na mimi malakia nitaangalia mimi means I have freedom from the devil and I have angles watching me in Swahili. Tenda si sema aka jina tena means Do not speak his name again in Swahili. Aisha did change her mind about speaking Parker's name again if you read closely you'll see that. I know it was very dramatic and long. I did reread and if there are still spelling are grammar issues let me know.)


	4. Chapter 4

Don't take anything personal if I say a few things and don't get mad if I insult anyone. If you fell the need PM me and I will explain. I mean no harm.

Disclaimer I do not own anything you can recognize from the power rangers shows.

Claimer I do own the plot, Joy, Parker, Tyler, Roxanne, Rose, Simon, Kylie, Clover, Smoky, James, Genie, Daisy, Carla and anything and anyone you can't recognize from the show.

Warning: A Character's death, dram and language.

"**The Trail To Somewhere"**

**Chapter 3 " The Demon Curse and A Loss"**

Aisha sat up in bed and got up quietly trying not to make a lot of noise.

Aisha had been tossing and turning all night and feeding the little puppies every two hours.

Aisha splashed her face with water.

"It's only a dream, plus it is already over. Dad's in prison, mom's dead, River is dead, everyone else is safe and Marsha is dead. "Everything is alright," whispered Aisha to her self.

Aisha went downstairs to hear a typing sound but no one was downstairs and she went over to the computer put it was gone and the computer was off.

Aisha went into the kitchen to start making the puppies' bottles.

The window was open.

_That's not like Parker to leave the window open._

Aisha closed the window.

Aisha felt a ice cold breeze and then everything went icy and black.

Parker found Aisha out cold and everything was icy cold.

Parker woke up Aisha by dumping water on her.

"What happened?" asked Aisha.

"I don't know. I think you fainted," said Parker.

"Does anything hurt?" asked Parker.

"Besides my head a stomached, but my stomached already hurt," said Aisha.

"Can you stand?" asked Parker.

"Yeah," said Aisha getting up and being careful not to fall again.

"Did you leave the window open?" asked Aisha.

"No, why," said Parker.

"I had to close it before I passed out," said Aisha.

"And it is open again," said Aisha.

"Did you lock it?" asked Parker."Yes," said Aisha.

Parker had trouble shutting it something was holding it open.

Parker shut it tight and locked it.

"I heard a typing sound too," said Aisha.

"Strange because I heard a humming sound in the living room by the window," said Parker.

"Humming Rocky bye Baby over and over," said Parker.

"I use to sing that to my baby sister River. River use to fall asleep to it," said Aisha.

"Why do you say used to?" asked Parker.

''River died as a baby from my dad using a demon curse to kill her. I know it was a demon curse because I watched River die," said Aisha almost in tears then Aisha went into the hall and the humming was still there.

Aisha opened up the door to see what would be a fourteen year old River. River's spirit seemed to see Aisha there then Aisha sang Rocky bye Baby and River seemed to leave after that then Parker came into the warm room, a homey warm.

"It wasn't her that did that to you," said Aisha.

"Maybe Marsha is back. I did see her in that mirror in all. I mean we saw _It," _said Aisha.

Aisha's brother Kyle appeared out of no where.

"You mastered your powers," said Aisha.

"Yup," said Kyle.

"Parker this is my little brother. He is real," said Aisha.

"Good," said Parker.

"Kyle this is a friend of mine named Parker," said Aisha.

"Grandma Ashala was found dead this morning it was the demon curse. Dad escaped prison and is heading this way and now he has followers. They are out to kill. Simon got attacked by a alone lioness who we had to kill to get her off Simon. Simon got lucky and only lost half of his left light. Good thing he is a righty. I'm going to get her cubs before the others so they don't get killed and I'll take care of them until you can see if the zoo here wants them. I'll have your lioness, Savanna mother them for now. I mean she still lives in her cage in the back yard. I still take her for her daily runs but she does miss you," said Kyle.

"I would think so, I mean I raised her from a very tiny cub," said Aisha.

"Grandma wanted theses things to go to you and Marsha. So Marsha's things go to Joy. Right is yours and left is Marsha's/Joy's. Take care," said Kyle disappearing.

"Spirit travel," said Aisha.

"Okay," said Parker.

"Two fates will cross soon and be forever changed. On person will die today but there will be rebirth of another long dead. One will raise up and save the people they will be traveling with from a new evil force and a war will began but it will end with the good wining for now until a new evil comes that will be very powerful created by a teenager and a team will have to fight once again to save each other and the world. Two kids will be born, twins, one girl and one boy, the boy will die at age 17 but the girl will live on for many years. All of the Power Rangers will discover a secret that will keep them alive for many years then they are suppose to live but they will die someday but not in vain," said a voice almost in a whisper.

Aisha went at five to drop off Daisy at the Hanson house trying to forget that voice.

"Doctor Campbell, please come in," said Logan Hanson.

Aisha came in with Daisy.

Aisha was surprised that even though the family was very rich they still normal life but the house was huge though.

"Can I see how well Daisy has recovered?" asked Logan.

"Yes," said Aisha letting Daisy out of cage.

Daisy slowly ran over to her owner.

"Amazing. Most dogs' have the leg removed but Daisy didn't and by the second day of your treatment she is able to run slowly. That is amazing for any animal that got a major leg injury," said Logan.

"I grew up helping animals," said Aisha.

"That's some special gift you have," said Logan.

''How did you do it?" asked Logan.

"A heated cage that put ice on the leg on a timer so there wasn't too much heat or too much ice," said Aisha.

"I talked to two of your friends. One was Katherine and the other was Parker. Both spoke very fondly of you. Parker told me that you are an animal specialist and that you where trained by the Space Patrol Delta. Parker also told me that your have a three year old niece as well that also loves animals," said Logan hoping to confirm all of what he has heard.

"I am a animal specialists, I was trained by the S.P.D. and I do have a three year old niece who also loves animals. I went to the S.P.D. academy for four years," said Aisha.

"I also raise my niece because her mother was killed and her father was killed in self defense by me," said Aisha.

"I'm sorry about the mother," said Logan."I'm not. Joy, my niece, will have a better life with me anyway. My sister wasn't a mothering type," said Aisha not sure of her own words.

Logan of all people knows that in big cities people have to kill another persona t times to save their lives and the lives of other.

"At the zoo I need a new vet. I talked to your bosses who told me that if you take it you will only be called in for big issues or big appointments or if there is a huge problem. See are old vet fell into the shark aquarium and got eaten. Don't worry we got a marine specialist handling the water animals and the polar region animals. I would need you to start with the African animals and later on the Asian, South America, Australian and European baby and young animals. The African animals are the zebras, wildebeests/gnus, African Elephants, hyenas, African wild dogs, lions, leopards, cheetahs, aardwolves and aardvarks but only as babies if they are rejected, or hurt and some older one that are hurt or being attacked by the others if they are a smaller animal that is tamer then a lion," said Logan.

"Sure I'll take it," said Aisha.

"I grew up in Africa. I raised a lioness and I use to play with a protected herd of African Elephants. They lived on a sanctuary that my grandmother founded and worked on. Now my young brother owns the sanctuary but can't keep lions there because it is too close to a wild zebra herds' feeding grounds," said Aisha.

"Three lion cubs were orphaned because the pride's dominate male was killed and the pride split up and the mother was killed because it attacked a man who didn't see her and the cubs. My bother who owns the sanctuary is taking them in so the village people don't kill them or put them on the black market," said Aisha.

"Well take them after you hand raise them. Once they start to get some wild habits we'll slowly put them in with our pride. Also if you can teach the lions not to attack dogs because our lions are always scaring the poor African wild dogs who are too close to the lions' cage," said Logan.

"Alright, and please take this video of African Animals and here is accesses to the twenty four seven secretly camera for the African enclosures inside and outdoors. Hint you can zoom in on certain species and here it that vet emergency/vet call in for the clinic," said Logan.

Aisha had trouble holding everything in her arms.

Aisha made into the van before she dropped everything.

Aisha put the beeper into her pocket.

Aisha was driving back to the house when a creature ran in front of the car.

Aisha could see the saggy black thing's red glowing eyes plane as day. Aisha went into a complete stop.

Aisha's animal spirit sacred it away.

"That god that demons are scared of bears," said Aisha to her animal spirit.

Aisha drove back to the house to find Parker gone.

Joy and Tyler ran to Aisha if almost scared.

Aisha was scared for once.

Aisha got Tyler and Joy out of the house of hell.

Aisha put them in the van and sped away as fat as she could drove Tanya and Adam's place.

"God please," whispered Aisha.

Another demon appeared on the rood.

"Spirit of the Bear," said Aisha.

The bear scared off the demon for now.

Aisha drove right to Tanya's scared to death and with two kids in the back just as scared.

Aisha was so glad when Tanya opened the door.

(Tanya's and Adam's House)

"Aisha," said Tanya.

"What happened?" asked Tanya seeing fear in Aisha's eyes.

"I don't know. It started with only ghost of my family in the house now demons are fallowing me where ever I go. Parker is gone just gone. I managed to get Tyler and Joy out. I don't know what to do," cried Aisha.

"Did anything happen the night before?" asked Aisha.

"My sister's ghost writing on a mirror wrote _Death is coming and you can not run from death form It because It is everywhere_," cried Aisha.

Aisha could tell Tanya had been crying too.

"I'll call Adam and tell him it is an ranger emergency," said Tanya.

"Aisha, I also lost both of the babies. I wonder if this is connected to the babies' deaths," said Tanya.

Joy was still crying form fear.

"Shh," said Aisha.

"It was mommy. She was so cold and mean. She tried to kill me," cried Joy.

"Ty what happen to your dad?" asked Aisha.

"Something took him as he tried to get me and Joy out. But daddy tried to fight but he wasn't strong enough," said Tyler.

(Tanya on the phone)

"Tanya, you know what this is like now," said Adam."Adam it's not that. Aisha just came over here. You better come home because I don't know what to do," said Tanya.

"Alright. I have no kids until noon," said Adam.

"Thank you," said Tanya.

"Just hold on a minute," said Adam.

Tanya and Adam hanged up.

(The Living Room)

Joy had clamed down and Tyler was still not talking much as if scared of something evil.

"Adam's on his way," said Tanya as she sat down on a lounge chair.

The demon beast hit the door.

Joy screamed and attached her self to Aisha's side.

"Be quiet," said Tyler in a soft voice like his father does.

_It_ went way for now.

"Tanya we need to put these two into a safe place," said Aisha.

Tanya opened the door to a storage room under the staircase.

Tyler went into with little fear but Aisha had to fight to get Joy off her and in the room.

Adam came in the room.

"What was that?" asked Adam.

"A demon beast," said Aisha.

"The kids are in the secret room," said Tanya."Good by the size of that thing they should be safe," said Adam. "The house looks like it when through a war and hell," said Aisha.

"I can believe it if there is twenty of those things in there," said Adam.

"Tanya, Parker is still in there if he is alive it will be a miracle," said Aisha.

Aisha felt super weak and like her stomach was out to fall out.

Aisha then fainted luckily she was already she was sitting downs.

"Adam!" yelled Tanya.

(Aisha's Dream)

"Aisha," said a soft wispy voice calling out to Aisha.

"Marsha," said Aisha.

"That ghost in the mirror wasn't me it was a demon. Parker is dead. You can't give up Tyler or Joy because it will mess up the future and raise them good because they are the future of the world. I always wanted you to take care of my child. You will make a great mother and grandmother someday. And Aisha I always loved you. Aisha I'm sorry for doing what I did I lost control of my life and couldn't take it anymore," said Marsha.

"Don't blame your self for what happened," said River.

"Your were only a child," said River.

"Don't blame your self for the accident," said James.

"And we are happy that you gave Sydney to the agency who gave her to the Drew family but don't worry you'll see her again," said Gene.

When Gene and James left a scare that was healed tore open again in Aisha's heart.

"Aisha, take care of Tyler. Raise him to be good. I still bet that Tyler and Joy will be together someday. And while your at find a guy too. I left a lot of money for you, Joy and Tyler and yes I did write a will after James and Gene's death. You are the garden and you take care of Tyler since you are his godmother and my family, well, I have removed them form me and my son and if you want give Tyler to my sister who is moving next door to us but don't let her leave the city without you and joy and Aisha do start to date again," said Parker.

"I promise I will raise Tyler the best I can along with Joy and I will not give up. I will do the very best I can," said Aisha.

Aisha woke up dizzy and hurting.

"Sha" said Adam.

"I'm okay. Just some ghosts decided to talk to me," said Aisha almost in tears.

Aisha said nothing and when another demon beast appeared.

"Mimi nina uhuru kwa Shetani na mimi malakia nitaangalia mimi" said Aisha to the beast.

The demon disappeared and it was all over.

"It is over and the demon curse can not hurt anymore," said Aisha.

"But at what price?" asked Adam.

Aisha didn't answer.

"Call the police to my house you'll know then," said Aisha letting Tyler and Joy out.

"All over?" asked Tyler.

"Yes Tyler it's all over." said Aisha.

"By the blood of another," said Joy.

"Yes," said Aisha not heading the truth from them.

"Tenda si sema aka jina tena," said Aisha.

"I can still speak about him right?" asked Tyler.

"Yes, but only after two days then we can speak his name again," said Aisha but Aisha decided that only for the kids because they are what the demons were after.

"Okay," said Tyler and Joy together.

(Aisha's House)

Adam and two policemen entered the house with caution.

The couch was flipped over with the two cushions were under it, the pictures on the fireplace were still in their place and in good shape, glass from the windows were all over the floor in the living room.

They three men entered the kitchen where they found Parker died.

"Who lives here?" asked one of the policemen.

"My friend, him, his son and my friend's niece all live in here," said Adam.

"My friend, his son and my friend's niece are all in my house," said Adam.

"She told me she left to go to meet her boss came back to find the two kids alone and the house a mess, put them in her car and drove over to my house and then my wife called me," said Adam.

"I would leave too and go to anywhere but here. I'm able to sense evil presence as a gift. There was many very strong evil presences but a very powerful good powers got rid of them," said the other man.

"That would be my friend she has powers like you," said Adam.

"Works for the government," said the man.

"Use to but quiet to take care of her niece," said Adam.

"I'm Jake, I work with the Space Patrol Delta," said the man who had the powers.

"My wife is also in the SPD but as a technichen," said Jake.

"And I'm Frank, the newbie that worked with him to save a team," said the other man.

"Parker here and Frank saved me, my wife and out leader," said Jake.

"I know your leader," said Adam.

"I didn't know he had a son," said Frank.

"I did, I also knew your friend too she use to lead the team under us. She was very good but the big boss was very hard on her because she was a female leader and she wasn't white but that didn't stop here. She also helped my wife with learning how to control her powers," said Jake.

"I also knew her sister who was a real pain to work with and they fought like cats and dogs together," said Jake remembering the two young black women.

"We'll call in the Silver Guardians" said Jake.

"They'll get this place cleaned up, I mean get any evidence of a demon cleaned up and search the place to make sure that it was not caused by a spell or a drug," said Frank.

"Don't worry we won't tell them about the kids or at less if it can be avoided," said Jake.

"I owe Parker and Aisha a lot," said Jake.

"I mean Parker saved my life and my wife's life once and Aisha saved my life and my wife's life many times, I lost countless times," said Jake.

(Adam and Tanya's House)

Aisha called Parker's sister after Adam got back.

"Selena, your brother was killed by a creature," said Aisha lying to Selena until she got here so she can tell Selena that her brother was a ranger and so was herself and what killed Parker was really a demon beast.

"Oh my god," said Selena.

"Selena if you get here to Angle Grove since you bought the house next door to us. Will you take custody of Tyler because I can not afford two kids under the age of five," said Aisha.

"And your brother would want that but do not let your parents near him because your brother told me he never wanted your parents to ever be with Tyler," said Aisha.

"I know. They both died two days ago. I was going to call to tell Parker but now I will be planning another funeral," said Selena.

"I guess so," said Aisha.

"I'll be down there in three days so I can get a moving service," said Selena.

"I'll go down the town hall and give Tyler to you," said Aisha.

"Then I'll sign the papers when I get there," said Selena.

"Bye," said Aisha.

"Bye," said Selena.

Then Aisha started to cry everything hit her at once.

"Marsha, my sister, is dead, my Grandma Ashala is dead, Parker is dead and they aren't coming back," said Aisha in a whisper almost in tears.

"Are you okay?" asked Tanya.

"Yes, no, maybe," said Aisha almost in tears.

"It is okay to be upset," said Tanya.

"Please just leave me alone," said Aisha almost in tears.

"Okay," said Tanya leaving Aisha alone.

(The Kitchen)

"Is she okay?" asked Adam.

"No," said Tanya.

"I'll talk to her," said Adam."You can try," said Tanya.

(The Living Room)

"Aisha," said Adam.

"Please, Adam,"said Aisha almost tin tears.

"Please don't push me away," said Adam.

Adam sat down next to Aisha then Aisha started to cry.

"It will be okay, me and Tanya will help you till you can hold your own," said Adam.

"Adam that's not it," cried Aisha.

"I've lost everything I care about, all because of these dame Demon Curse," cried Aisha.

"I got to go back to work," said Adam getting up as Tanya came in and sat down next to Aisha.

"Aisha you have gave me a lot of guidance by letter. Remember you told me how to cook Adam's favorite dish, when me and Adam were having arguments you told me that arguments come and go but don't let Adam slip away from me," said Tanya.

"I knew that because Parker did ask me out and I tried it for two week and told him it was too strange sating my friend's brother-in-law, he understood me and still stayed a good friend ," said Aisha.

"He saved me from a very bad realionship after him. I never loved that guy ether but I was too scared to turn him down. He would hurt me by trying to beat me but Parker he saved me from him. He was going to kill me and Parker knocked him out. He was locked up for life," said Aisha.

"You know Adam snores really loud. Actually the first time we slept together I thought a moose was outside because are Honeymoon was in our up north Wisconsin house," said Tanya.

Tanya and Aisha started to laugh so loud Adam was about to leave and he thought Aisha and Tanya had turn into hennas.

"You two sound like hennas" said Adam.''But you snore like a moose," said Aisha.

Adam turned red as a cheery that was ripe.

"Well, I wasn't scared of a catfish," said Adam.

"I was five when you and Rocky let you bit my hair," said Aisha.

"You know Parker would not want me to mourn about him," said Aisha.

"Aisha, Parker may have died but now you won't fell guilty if we get you to date someone," said Tanya.

"And now you can have fun," said Adam.

Aisha just smiled knowing Adam and Tanya were right.

"Aisha, we decided to hold the reunion at are up north Wisconsin house and we told all the Mighty Morphin rangers to meet us here frist," said Tanya.

"And can you please cook?" asked Adam.

"Yes for the beginning but not for the whole thing if we are up there long and how long will we be there?" asked Aisha.

"We are palning a month, you don't have too cook once the main party is over and you can bring the four pupies left and the three lion cubs your brother left on the doorstep," said Adam giving Aisha the puppies basket and a cage with the lion cubs in them.

"Great now I have four pupies left and three lion cubs," sighed Aisha.

"It will work out I hope. Now I need to wean the puppies so I can give the cubs milk with out having to spend that much more money," said Aisha.

"What do the cubs eat at this age?" asked Tanya.

"Red meat mixed with milk for breakfast and lunch but only milk for super," said Aisha.

"Yuck," said Adam.

"Well, they are carnivors, Adam, they eat meat and they are too little to eat just meat," said Aisha.

"Well, with all losses they are gains," said Aisha petting a puppy.

This puppy was runt but it was not small at all it was bigger then the other pups. She was also white meaning she was the very rare White German Sheppard.

(Author Notes: Please review, love it, hate it, let me know, Mimi nina uhuru kwa Shetani na mimi malakia nitaangalia mimi means I have freedom from the devil and I have angles watching me in Swahili. Tenda si sema aka jina tena means Do not speak his name again in Swahili. Aisha did change her mind about speaking Parker's name again if you read closely you'll see that. I know it was very dramatic and long. I did reread and if there are still spelling are grammar issues let me know.)


	5. Chapter 5

Don't take anything personal if I say a few things and don't get mad if I insult anyone. If you fell the need PM me and I will explain. I mean no harm.

Disclaimer I do not own anything you can recognize from the power rangers shows.

Claimer I do own the plot, Joy, Parker, Tyler, Roxanne, Rose, Simon, Kylie, Clover, Smoky, James, Genie, Daisy, Carla and anything and anyone you can't recognize from the show.

Warning: Lots of drama, there is drinking, suggestive themes, violence and language.

"**The Trail To Somewhere"**

**Chapter 5 "Moonlight, Fights, And Parties"**

Aisha was in the kitchen cooking for her friends.

"What is for super?" asked Rocky.

"I'm not really sure what it is," said Aisha.

"I'll try it and tell you what it is," said Rocky.

"I know the soup is Andalusian vegetable soup," said Aisha.

"That is Backed Rice," said Rocky knowing that it was by looking at it.

"Garlic Chicken," said Rocky taking a small bit out of the chicken.

"Thank that you and get out. The rest is a surprise to us all," said Aisha.

Rocky was pushed out the door.

"Stay out," said Aisha loudly.

Rocky went on like a little kid when Aisha shut the door.

Aisha set the main dishes that was Garlic Chicken, Backed rice, Andalusian vegetable soup and shrimp but Aisha had to Kat bring it over since Kat made it and Aisha didn't want to touch it.

Aisha had the pie cooling off in the kitchen still and had to wait a few minutes so she sat down for the first time in hours.

"Don't you ever rest?" asked Rocky.

''I try but caring for two toddlers makes it hard to even without them," said Aisha.

''I have to say they are a handful," said Tanya.

Aisha went back in the kitchen to check up on the pie.

Then everyone became to eat once Aisha got back. Everyone couldn't believe how good it was., Rocky was even comparing it to his dad's Mexican cooking. Billy, Jason and Tommy couldn't believe Aisha made the food from scratch.

Aisha went and got the pies and put them on the table.

Then everyone begin to eat dessert and everyone loved it, Adam started to compare Aisha's pies to his mom's. Everyone knew Adam's mom makes the best pies in Angel Grove when they lived here.

Aisha, Kat and Tanya cleaned but letting the other three woman go and do it tomorrow.

"Aisha you can really cook," said Tanya putting leftovers in the refrigerator.

"I've had lots of practice. I had to fed two little siblings for a few years, then the my older sister and my younger brother, then for Sydney, then for Joy and then for Parker, Tyler and Joy," said Aisha as she was putting dishes in the dishwasher.

Kat came in with another load of dishes.

"That's the last of them," said Kat.

"Hey, girls, me and Adam are thinking of trying again but when?' asked Tanya.

"Doctors say to wait a few months," said Kat.

"Well, when Genie took a biology, She told that according to the Biology books when have a miscarriage to wait a few years because then your system is back on track," said Aisha.

"That isn't a class for the faint hearted," said Kat.

Aisha laughed and so did Tanya.

"What's all laughing?" asked Zack.

"Nothing," said Aisha.

"Kat, that was funny," said Tanya trying to control her self.

"But true," said Kat still laughing.

Zack walked away as Kim and Trini came in.

"That is true," said Aisha.

"What is?" asked Kim.

"Biology class is not for the faint hearted," said Kat again.

Kim and Trini got it and started to laugh too.

"What is going on in here?" asked Adam.

''Nothing," said all the girls at once.

They all clamed down and came out.

Everyone was having an drink of wine.

Lucky no one was pregnant let so it was safe.

Aisha got tried of all to noise and went out on the deck.

"Hey, is Aisha okay?" asked Kim.

"Well, it way yes and in another no," said Tanya.

"And Ty isn't helping," said Kat.

''No he isn't but she'll be fine," said Rocky.

"She's gone threw this before and she'll get over it," said Rocky.

''Only to get hurt again," said Kat.

"I hope not," said Rocky.

"Adam go talk to her," said Tanya.

"Fine bossy," said Adam getting up.

"Thank you," said Tanya.

"Sure," mumbled Adam as he opened up the gliding glass door.

(The Deck)

"Sha, are you okay?" asked Adam to his childhood friend.

"I'm fine," said Aisha.''Then why are you out here alone?" asked Adam.

"Just thinking," said Aisha.

"I'm going back in,' said Adam.

(Inside)"She won't give me an actual answer," said Adam.

"Bring her another drink then she'll have to talk to you," said Kat.

"Alright," said Adam.

(The Deck)

"Here," said Adam.

"Thanks," said Aisha.''Tell me what is wrong," said Adam.

"I can't hide from you," said Aisha."Yep," said Adam."You don't know what it is like to led a team and then have the team die. Not in anyway you could stop it and then find out their deaths were planned out," said Aisha.

"Your right, I don't know and no one else knows but you but it doesn't mean you can't share it with us. You could make stories for all the kids about things like that so it doesn't happen to them," said Adam.

"You know even know you are still good with words," said Aisha.

"Not really, I just know what to say to you and Rocky. So did Tanya talk to you?" asked Adam.''Ask her later," said Aisha not really want to talk about that subject with Adam.

''Alright and are you going to stay out here?" asked Adam."Yes," said Aisha coming back inside with Adam.

(Inside)

"The party is back on," said Rocky.

"Great," said Jason turning the music up and on.\

(Two hours later)

"No way I'm I drinking another drink," said Aisha.''I hear ya," said Tanya.

"Come on party poppers," said Rocky.

"I can not take another drink," said Aisha.

"Come on," said Adam very drunk.

"No way, I know my limits," said Aisha.

"No, no, no, no ,no and no. I have control over myself," said Aisha getting up.''Don't even try. I wouldn't do that for your own good," snapped Aisha at Adam.

Adam didn't back away as he was told.

Aisha blew out a light behind Adam without turning around."Adam back down now," siad Aisha not longer being nice about it.

Adam quickly backed down and sat back down.

"That's why they had you doing that thing up at the space station. Your genetic enhancement, that is why your team is dead," said Rocky who was also drunk.

"Shut up and no it is not. If you weren't drunk you would know why they are dead but your defiantly drunk and I wouldn't push me," said Aisha.

Kat had enough of the boys talking to their own friend like.

''Leave her be," snapped Kat.

"When did you every care," said Rocky.''I always did. She never let me give up when you wouldn't contact me for weeks," said Kat.

"She actual keep us together when I almost gave up," said Kat.

"Otherwise I would have left you but Aisha wouldn't let me and stopped me before I ever left the house as did Parker," said Kat.

"And you are so drunk," said Kat.

Kat was fed up with Rocky and everyone and fallowed Aisha down stairs.

"They can be jerks when they are drunk," said Kat.

"I know that," said Aisha.

"I'm staying down here if you don't mind," said Kat.

Aisha blew up the air mattress for Kat.

"Thanks," said Kat.

"No problem," said Aisha.

"Do you ever miss the old us?" asked Kat.

"You mean like what we were like before becoming rangers, yes. Everything was so easy, you didn't worry about being killed, you could be yourself without worrying and you weren't criticized for every mistake," said Aisha."Yeah," sighed Kat.

"I wish Rocky would stop drinking every time he is with the other boys and he would actual pay attention to me and Sky," said Kat almost tin tears.

"Rocky does love you and Sky. You just need to talk to him and tell him how you fell. You know guys aren't mind readers nor or they emotionally understanding," said Aisha.

"Some guys are emotionally understanding," said Kat.

"I haven't found one," said Aisha.

"Why do the guys keep the girl from the action?" asked Kat.

"They are control freaks," said Aisha.

"Would you go back to action for the third time?" asked Kat.

"Yes no matter what. That might be sooner then we know it," said Aisha getting out her laptop.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kat.

"Here. See my evil brother is trying to make a robot human hybrids. My father left the prison in Africa that was holding him since I sent the money to bail him out on the internet. But my ex Tony will take Simon's place and will send out the first ten out tonight to here and everyone will be drunk," said Aisha.

"Then I'll go get other girls and we'll show the boys that the girls can handle themselves and we are just as good as them," said Kat.

(Upstairs)

Tanya was board to death and she wouldn't drink because she didn't fell like it. Trini decided that someone had to be sober in the morning to tell what happened. Kim didn't drink because she doesn't know if she is pregnant or not.

Kat got all of them downstairs without the guys noticing.

(Basement)

"Since the guys are drunk it's up to us to keep evil humanroids, human robot hybrids," said Aisha."And because they don't what is their left and right we better do it," said Trini.

"I'll reactive your four's powers," said Aisha.

When Trini, Kimberly, Tanya and Kat morphed they were so happy to be back in action.

Trini had her Saber-tooth tiger powers, Tanya had Zeo Yellow powers and Kat had Zeo Pink powers and Kim had her Crane powers.

Aisha then combined her Bear powers with SPD Rescue powers and used the Bear powers as an back up but knew this would be the last time for the SPD Rescue powers before she has a power drain and has to use her Bear powers fully.

"SPD Rescue Time" said Aisha as she morphed.

All the girls demorphed in a matter of minutes.

Tanya got Adam upstairs and locked him in, Kat got Rocky on the bed before he passed out, Kim got Jason into the bedroom and locked the door so he didn't hurt himself or anyone else, Trini got Billy on the bed before he passed out and Zack was already in bed.

The girls morphed as the hybrids got at the house.

Trini and Aisha teamed up and then was joined by Tanya and Kat and Kim set aside their grudges and teamed up. With all the girls working together the took down the hybrids.

"That was the dummy round and they will keep getting stronger and more each time," said Aisha.

"Great," said Kim as she demorphed.

Zack came out to have the other three girls demorphed before him.

"No one woke me for some action," said Zack.

All five girls jumped in the air."Don't tell," said Tanya.

"I won't," said Zack."Why aren't your drunk like the others?" asked Kat.

"I haven't gotten drunk since Angela died because I was at a bar when it happened. I drink at controlled amounts," said Zack.

"Aisha are you okay?" asked Trini.

"Not really but I knew this would happen," said Aisha.

Aisha was able to support her self with an chair.

"What is happening to Aisha?" asked Tanya.

"When you use a power that is only suppose to be used with a team without a team for a long period of time a power drain happens taking that power from you. At times causing a reaction in your body," said Trini."Zordon told me about this incase in would to happen," said Trini.

Aisha knew that it wouldn't be long before Simon comes to try to kill her and then her dad would hopeful get him before he does.

"Tanya watch out," said Aisha seen Simon's gun almost hitting her.

Tanya ducked just in time.

Aisha couldn't fight Simon, not in this condition.

Lucky Zack's presence kept Simon from killing Aisha on the spot.

Simon only had only use the stunning gun on her once to give Aisha even more pain then Aisha's dad appeared and took Simon away after he killed him.

That's when Aisha couldn't handle the pain and fell to her knees.

It was a good thing she was already on the ground when she fainted.

"Trini is she okay?" asked Kat.

Trini checked Aisha's pulse.

"She's breathing but in lots of pain," said Trini.''A stun gun pulse a power drain is a deadly combination," said Trini.

"Zack do you think you can get her downstairs without dropping her?" asked Trini."Yeah," said Zack.

Tanya was happy to be alive, Kat was shocked and Kim was trying to help.

Zack careful picked Aisha up, he was surprised that Aisha was light compared to Angela.

(Aisha's Room)"Zack don't drop her," said Kim.

"I won't," said Zack.

Zack was careful not to drop Aisha nor hurt her. Zack was super careful when putting her on her bed not wanting to drop her.

"I hope she'll be okay," said Kim.

"I think she will but I'm going to bed. She needs to rest and she'll wake up in the morning," said Trini.

"I'm going upstairs, she most likely won't like me in here," said Zack.

"Your most likely right," said Kim."Check on Jason for me, I'm going to stay down here," said Kim.

"Sure," said Zack leaving Aisha's bedroom.

(Please Review. Love it or hate it, let me know)


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Note Is anyone reading this because if people don't review soon it is going to be going by bye._

_SunshinBear01_


End file.
